makeyourmovefandomcom-20200216-history
Cortex and Tiny
Cortex and Tiny are two villains from the Crash Bandicoot series. Cortex is the main antagonist and the stereotypical mad scientist figure, while Tiny is one of Cortex’s most commonly recurring henchman, being a tiger mutated into a humanoid. Tiny is extremely strong, but is incredibly stupid, being just as his stereotypical as his creator. MasterWarlord made a moveset for the pair in Make Your Move 4. Concept and Creation ''' MasterWarlord brought out a list of characters he’d be willing to make in Make Your Move 3, and Cortex (Alone) was among them. Other choices included Zasalamel, who would later go to be in MasterWarlord’s plans for Make Your Move 5. Cortex won the poll by a large margin, getting a vote from Cheap_Josh among other MYMers. While planning Cortex’s moveset up, MasterWarlord decided that Cortex on his own would be relatively bland in terms of moveset potential, and decided to throw Tiny in alongside him for a dual character to make him more unique. MasterWarlord worked on Cortex and Tiny long and hard during Make Your Move 3 after finishing his SSE for the contest, Miserable Little Pile of Secrets, intending for him to show up in it. MasterWarlord constantly announced progress on the pair throughout the last pages of MYM 3, them having become one of the more well known planned movesets. MasterWarlord was lazy with adding Cortex and Tiny’s final moves, and while he could’ve quickly finished up their last extras in time for MYM 3 he decided to hold them back for MYM 4. MasterWarlord went on to make three other movesets to store for Make Your Move 4, them being Dimentio, AI Colonel, and The Joker. '''Moveset Details Cortex and Tiny play very differently from other dual characters in that they can’t be split up through the attacks of enemies, but rather get split up through their own attacks. Several attacks the pair have are insanely powerful, being imbalanced, but leave the pair split up at the end, forcing the player to play as Cortex and make his way back to Tiny. By himself, Cortex’s moveset is very limited and underpowered. Playing as Cortex alone is a penalty. However, the player can also play as Tiny alone through the use of a Special Move, who is blatantly overpowered. However, Cortex lies about when you split up from him with the Special Move, and if he’s KOd Tiny gets KOd also. Tiny has to play a defensive game when alone, defending Cortex as best he can. Tiny has a full moveset while he’s alone, but most of the moves are just cloned versions of the regular moves when the pair are together. Most of the moves involved either Tiny’s muscle or Cortex’s weaponry, and several of them are original creations. There is a lot of creative influence taken throughout the moveset, particularly with Cortex’s weaponry to make for more interesting moves. The moveset is the single longest one in the contest due to it’s massive amount of extras, MasterWarlord trying to go all out with it to make it a clear winner. Reception ''' When MasterWarlord allowed his fellow Sandbags to view the moveset early, they were appalled at the massive amount of details and extras. They tried to get MasterWarlord to tone it down, Chief Mendez in particular, but MasterWarlord didn’t listen. More people saw the massive wall of text early when MasterWarlord hid it in MYM 3 to implement the BBCode into it, TWILTHERO being the first one to discover it. People began to fear MasterWarlord posting the massive monster officially due to it’s insane detail and extras. At the end of MYM 3 on the day MYM 4 was to be posted, MasterWarlord was bragging about posting Cortex and Tiny on the first page. Everybody cried out in fear of the massive moveset, not wanting it to go on the first page and scare away noobs. MasterWarlord made a deal with KingK.Rool that he wouldn’t post it on the first page if it was his first review, to which the king accepted. However, MasterWarlord just posted another of his movesets on the first page of MYM 4, Dimentio. When Cortex and Tiny were finally posted on page 21, everybody hid in terror from the massive moveset. Those who did read through it all were impressed with the quality of it throughout, though many still felt that it was too long of a read, as KingK.Rool expressed in his review. Hyper_Ridley felt the pair were underpowered while KingK.Rool felt quite the opposite, giving mixed opinions on the moveset. While this moveset had the most time put into it, most people’s favorite moveset from MasterWarlord is either The Joker or Dimentio. Cortex and Tiny were still very well received and have a large reputation due to the sheer length of the moveset, but even MasterWarlord feels that the moveset as a whole took things a little too far. '''Story Mode Roles Cortex and Tiny’s first role was in MasterWarlord’s MYM 3 SSE (As Story modes were titled then), Miserable Little Pile of Secrets. MasterWarlord thought he would get around to posting the pair in MYM 3 and thus included them in this SSE, alongside Dimentio. Their role in this SSE was relatively minor, Cortex being around as a rival to Nina from Commander Blitzkrieg’s Bowser Jr. and Nina Cortex moveset. Cortex and Tiny served the CEO by Cheap_Josh in this SSE, alongside Bowser and Black Shadow. Tiny showed up his stupidity regularly, although Cortex had little chance to show much of his character. Cortex and Tiny returned in MasterWarlord’s MYM 4 Story Mode, Master Hand’s Royal Flush. Here there was an entire chapter dedicated to the Crash Bandicoot universe, chapter 5. There was only one other Crash Bandicoot character to speak of, though, N. Trance by Commander Blitzkrieg, so the majority of Crash characters were NPCs. Heavy use of Cortex and Tiny’s stage, the Warp Room, was put into this SSE, along with the 5 bosses who showed up in it, Ripper Roo, N. Brio, N. Tropy, N. Gin, and Dingodile. Crunch also had a cameo, and Crash Bandicoot himself was a mini-boss. Cortex and Tiny had a rather important role as minions of Aeon by Spadefox and Zasalamel, and both got plenty of time to show their character. Cortex and Tiny appeared in a couple other Story Modes, being a common sight on the various rosters alongside Dimentio and The Joker. In The Fallen: The Return to Gamelon by Sonic the Baron, Cortex and Tiny sue Dexter by Akiak for misuse of R.O.B., which Cortex claimed was copyrighted to him. They go to a trial to attempt this where mass chaos ensues, what with YouTube Toilet being the judge. Tiny even tried to use the judge as a real toilet in the middle of court, showing plenty of his humorous character. Later, Cortex manages to steal the Dragon Ball hidden in R.O.B. while Tiny distracted Dexter's group. However, the Dragon Ball is again stolen by the Joker In The 13th hour by Spadefox, Cortex and Tiny are initially a part of the antagonists lead by Lyon by Spadefox. They make a brief cameo at the end of chapter 7, Cortex being disgusted with Dr. Wily’s failure, and aren’t seen again until the main villain chapter, chapter 9. In this chapter Cortex, Tiny, and a good portion of the rest of the villains break off from Lyon and go to flee from him in the ship of General Grevious by Hyper_Ridley. Hyper_Ridley, one of the few villains loyal to Lyon, goes off to attack them, and Tiny, Ashencroft by Chris Lionheart, and Death by Hyper_Ridley go off to attack him. The group decides to repair Hyper_Ridley after defeating him to get him to join their cause, Tiny screwing Hyper_Ridley’s head on backwards, much to Cortex’s disgust. External Links The Moveset KingK.Rool's Review Hyper_Ridley's Review Category:Movesets